Naruto's Addiction
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Naruto has a cotton candy colored addiction that he can't get enough of and when his little flower forgets about their one year anniversary he decides he needs to teach her a lesson in the bedroom.


Naruto's Addiction

Sakura entered her small apartment and sighed, throwing her bag to the side. She was looking forward to a night in the bathtub where she could relax before climbing into her warm bed and stay there for the next two days. So she was surprised to see her boyfriend sitting there in her armchair, looking at her through hooded eyes. He had a kunai attached to one finger and he was twirling it around and around and around and around. She shivered for no apparent reason, Naruto caught this and smirked. "Welcome home, Sakura-chan," he whispered as he stood from the chair and slowly made his way over to her. Sakura shivered as he came to a stop in front of her, looking down at her smaller form with those piercing blue eyes that seemed to know much more than they should.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him. She wanted to ask him what he was doing in her apartment, wanted to know why he was looking at her like she was something to eat. Wanted to know why he wasn't touching her yet. All Naruto had done was look at her, spoken a simple sentence and already Sakura was starting to get hot for him. Begging him to touch her and satisfy something primal and dark inside of her. She knew that once he decided to make his move that she would have no complaints that he would take her where she wanted to go and keep there well into the hours of the morning. But right now, he wasn't moving fast enough.

Naruto moved with lighting fast speed, Sakura's eyes couldn't keep up with him. He grasped the back of her neck in his free hand and pulled her body closer to his. He softly buried his head in the crook of her neck and took in her scent. While she was sure she smelled like a hospital, Naruto gave a soft growl of approval. "You're getting hot for me Sakura," he whispered. Damn him, but she couldn't hide a damn thing from him. Sakura knew that it wasn't his fault, that Kyuubi was too blame for Naruto's oversensitive nose. Granted it wasn't as good as Kiba's but he could pick up on things Sakura would rather remain a secret until she was ready for him to know.

Sakura felt the cool, smooth metal of the kunai press against her bare thigh and shivered. They were playing with fire and Sakura loved it. She'd never expected Naruto to be the kind who would push the boundary of pain and pleasure but on numerous occasions they had walked that line and each time they took it a little further and Sakura loved it. She knew Naruto would never hurt her and even in the passion of the moment he would stop if she told him to, but it excited her when they started dangerous things in the bedroom. Naruto chuckled against her skin, his breath ruffling the ends of her hair that tickled her neck. "You want it, don't you Sakura?" he pushed the kunai further up her leg, slipping under the hem of her shorts. She whined and pressed against him. He knew what she wanted and he was going to tease her body until she was begging him to satisfy her. "Go to the bedroom. Get naked. Do _not_ touch yourself. Understood?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, Naruto." She whispered looking up at him.

Naruto chuckled. "Good, go." He slapped her ass as she left him and went to the bedroom. Sakura bit her lip and stripped off all of her clothes and then sat down on her bed, waiting for Naruto to show up. All the different possibilities and scenarios of what Naruto was going to do to her flashed through her mind and it only started making her hot and bothered. She knew that Naruto would never hurt her, he just liked to push that boundary between pleasure and pain, and she was no stranger to that. She loved the kinky things they did in the bedroom. Naruto was so carefree and easy going usually, so when he turned into this darker version of himself, Sakura knew that she was in a night of endless pleasure and zero sleep.

She bit her lip when she heard his footsteps coming down the hall. She rubbed her thighs restlessly together as the anticipation built. She could see Naruto's shadow outside of the door but he didn't open it. Sakura shifted anxiously. What was he doing? Didn't he know she was going crazy in here? She sighed when she finally thought that he was going to stand out there all night, but then he finally turned the handle on the door and walked inside.

Naruto walked into the room and looked down at Sakura who was sitting on the bed, naked and waiting for him just as he'd instructed her to be. He smirked, he knew that she was waiting for him to come in here and fuck her pretty little brains out, but he had other plans in mind before he gave her that kind of pleasure. He needed to remind her of something that was very, very important that she'd let slip her mind. He walked over to the bed slowly, never breaking eye contact with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Did you forget something, Sakura-chan?" he asked, hovering over her, but not touching her. He saw her brows knit together in confusion as she racked her brain trying to figure out what it was he was talking about. Naurto smirked darkly and reached out to cup her jaw in his hand. Her skin was so soft against his calloused fingers he was almost afraid to go through with what he was planning. He'd hate to mark her perfect skin. "How about something very important between us?" he asked.

Sakura gasped and looked up at him, the realization running through her mind. 'That's right Sakura, it's our one year anniversary, and where have you been all night?" he asked. Sakura knew he really didn't want an answer to that and kept her mouth shut as he brushed his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "You've been at the library all night," he said, smoothing his hand around the curve of her neck to lightly play with the ends of her soft pink locks. "I'm very disappointed in you." He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking right up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I was doing research for a surgery I have coming—."

Naruto silenced her with a sharp tug on her hair. "I don't want excuses Sakura," he told her as he dipped his head and lightly dragged his tongue over the sensitive spot on her neck. "I hope you know this means I'm going to have to punish you." Sakura shivered and moaned. She loved this side of Naruto. His voice dropped several octaves as his tongue laved over her neck. Half the time it didn't matter what he was saying to her, no matter how deliciously naughty it was, it was the way he spoke to her in that dark, raspy voice that could make her wet instantly. He chuckled and pulled back looking down at her. "Assume the position," he ordered, releasing her hair from his grip.

Sakura bit her lip and stood slowly, turning her back to Naurto and bent over the bed, firmly placing her hands on the mattress, gripping the sheets slightly in her fingers. She heard Naruto moved but didn't want to risk looking over her shoulder at him. She had a feeling it would only make that punishment worse. She heard the closet door open slowly and heard Naruto rummaging around inside of it. Soon enough the closet door closed and out of her peripheral vision she could see the black back beside her head on the bed.

That was the last thing she saw before a black cloth was tied over her eyes and tightened at the back of her head. Naruto's hands almost never touched her but as he started to rummage around inside of the bag again he dropped a kiss on her shoulder, his lips nearly scalding her skin. She was excited, wet, needy, and aching, and he hadn't ever started yet! She bit her lip when she felt his arms brush across each side of her head. "Open," he commanded. Sakura opened her mouth slowly and felt the cleave gag Naruto had made a long time ago for their bedroom endeavors be placed inside of her mouth and the ends being tied around the back of her head just like the blindfold.

Sakura shifted slightly, wondering what else he was going to do before he started the punishment. Now that she couldn't see or speak her senses were sent to whole new levels. "Almost ready," Naruto whispered into her ear. Sakura whimpered as Naruto gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her to a standing position. Sakura shivered when he pulled her arms behind her back and tied them tightly, but gently together at the small of her back. With another kiss to her shoulder Naruto gently guided her back down to the bed, bending her at the waist so her ass was up in the air, offering herself up to him. Sakura shivered with breathless anticipation. This might be a punishment, but Sakura knew that she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"How many spankings do you think you should get?" Naruto asked, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to answer him. She mumbled through the gag but all that came out were inarticulate grunts. "What's that love? Twenty?" Sakura's eyes went wide. While she loved it when she and Naruto played these kinky little games but by the time he was done with twenty hard smacks to her ass, she would be a mess, begging him in near tears for him to plunge himself deep inside of her. And she knew that he wouldn't give her what she wanted until he was good and ready. That was the point of the punishment. To push her as far as she could go before she was broken and sobbing for him to fill her. He never left her without satisfaction but he pushed the boundaries.

"Alright, twenty it is." Sakura's breath caught in her lungs as she prepared herself for the first smack against her ass, but it never came. She tried to look over her shoulder at him but a firm hand pressing into the back of her skull told her to keep her head forward with no words being exchanged. She tried to control her breathing that had become erratic. It made her mad that Naruto had this kind of effect on her. He could make her want him so badly and he'd barely even touched her.

Finally she felt his hands on her ass, smoothing over the smooth skin. He chuckled as she pushed back into his touch, wanting more of it. "Do you want something Sakura?" he asked. She mumbled something that sounded like a yes from behind the cloth in her mouth. "What's wrong? Can't tell me can you?" he asked. Sakura groaned and pushed her ass back against him harder, wishing he would just get on with it.

"So impatient," he whispered. Sakura didn't have any preamble, and warning but she heard the smack on her pale skin before she felt the stinging pain that had her moaning. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the skin with his hand, soothing it. "One down, nineteen more to go," he whispered, pulling her earlobe into his mouth to suck on it lightly while he ground his hips against her. His desire for her was evident in the hot, thick, hard arousal he ground into her ass. She wished he would take his pants off and plunge himself into her.

His hand came down again, this time on the other ass cheek. Sakura moaned, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure shot through her with lightning intensity. Naruto smoothed his hand over the stinking five fingered welt on her ass. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and shivered. "You know Sakura, I had this whole night planned out for us," Naruto crooned before he spanked her again, harder this time. The pain wasn't enough to be considered cruel, on the contrary it was making Sakura's blood boil as the pleasure pooled between her thighs. "I made dinner, had rose petals all over, candles, a bubble bath in mind." Another hard spank to the alternating cheek. "But instead of coming home to me, to a meal, a warm bed, and me, you went to a library with cold books." Another spank, and another and another. "That's seven," he warned her.

Sakura abruptly felt the chill wash over her naked body as Naruto removed his body from hers. He stopped touching her. Sakura groaned in frustration. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the pressure that had built up. She was nowhere near an orgasm, but she was aroused enough to cause intense frustration when he stopped touching her. Naruto spanked her again. "Stop, I told you, this is a punishment," he whispered against her neck. "Don't make me tie you down to the bed," he warned, pulling away from her body again.

Naruto looked down at his frustrated girlfriend. That was eight spanks, she still had twelve left. She was doing good so far, but he was planning on pushing her and pushing her and pushing her. He wanted to make sure that by the time he was done with her, he wasn't going to go to those damn book anymore and that she'd come home to him. After all, he could do so much more for her than those books could.

He watched Sakura squirm around anxiously on the bed, waiting for his next blow. But he wasn't going to give it to her. Not yet at least. He knelt down behind her and Sakura's body tensed. Naruto smirked and he cupped her ass in his hands and nudged her legs apart, spreading her sex open for him. Her scent hit him like a two ton truck. She was radiating heat and coated in that sweet liquid honey he couldn't wait to dive into. She was positively soaking and ready for him. But he wasn't ready for her to have him. He was content in teasing her some more.

A warm puff of air was all the warning Sakura had before Naruto's tongue began its assault on her clitoris. She screamed into the gag as her back bowed. Naruto's tongue was many things and talented was the main one. It was like he was drawing indefinable patterns around the small little pearl at the top of her sex and it drove Sakura crazy when he settled himself in between her legs. She loved and hated it when he would lay between her legs on the bed, wrap his arms around her thighs with his hands on her belly and lick at her pussy until she was crying out for him to fill her deep.

Naruto groaned against her folds, causing his pink haired lover to shiver in his arms. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted and he could die a happy man when he was lying between her legs, lapping up the proof of her desire. Her scent drove him crazy and intoxicated him. His tongue moved down from her clit to her weeping opening. He felt her moan and shiver above him as he stiffened his tongue and slowly pushed it into opening. He then began to slowly fuck her with it, plunging in, curling his tongue and pulling it out slowly.

He chuckled and pulled away from her sex slowly, Sakura tired to follow him by lowering her hips but he reached around with his hand and slapped her ass hard. "Nine," he growled as he licked her lips slowly, dragging his tongue back and forth on the outside, but refusing to go back inside. If she wanted to keep trying to get more from him, he would keep giving her less.

The needy, breathy moans he could hear coming through the gag and her nose were only sending Naruto's arousal higher and they were undoubtedly the sexiest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. He loved when he was able to get Sakura between the sheets, loved pushing her body to the limit. But he never let her come until he was ready for it. She would pout and whine later, but he knew she secretly loved it. It made the reward that much more pleasurable in the end.

He pulled away from her pussy when he felt her start to reach the edge of an orgasm. She whined, groaning into the gag, rolling her forehead into the sheets and grinding her hips into the air, trying to find something that would help with the low ache in her belly. He chuckled and slapped her ass again. "Halfway done," he murmured as he unzipped his jacket and removed it, his shirt following soon after. Sakura pushed her hips back again, trying to find him but he was out of her reach. He only smirked down at her as he stripped out of his pants and boxers, throwing all of his clothes into a pile on the floor.

He pushed up against her ass, her toned creamy cheeks cradling the length of his cock in a soft heat. He smirked as she rocked her hips, trying to get him to move against her. He slapped her ass once more. "Stay still, or I'll tie you up and leave you," he warned, his voice dark and serious. Sakura groaned but ceased her movements. He chuckled against her skin. "Are you frustrated Sakura-chan?" he asked. She nodded her head and gripped her fists to fight back the urge to thrust her hips back against him. "Too bad."

Sakura whined into the gag again when Naruto slapped her ass. By her count that was twelve which mean she only had eight more left and then Naruto would untie her and pound her into the mattress. Right now she just wished he would skip the punishment and get to it already. Her pussy ached to be filled and each time he slapped her ass it contracted sharply with the need to be filled.

Naruto groaned as her arousal leaked out from her dripping sex and coated his cock as he slid it between her thighs, dragging it slowly back and forth over the lips of her sex but never entering her. He groaned and grips her hips, flexing his hand, his fingers digging into the skin, his nails biting into the skin. The slight pain only made her moan for him more. He chuckled and slapped her ass again, taking the toll up to thirteen. "You like that don't you Sakura? You like being spanked?" he smirked and thrust his hips faster against her, teasing her. He wedged his way between her lips so he was dragging back and forth over her opening but never entering her, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit with every thrust forward.

He groaned, his cock was completely soaked with her juices. His resolve was quickly breaking and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. As long as he could push Sakura to that brink before he gave up and slammed himself into her he would be happy. Sakura whined and rocked her hips with him trying to persuade him to sink deep inside of her, but she knew that he wouldn't. "Fuck Sakura, you're dripping, and we haven't even started fucking yet," he muttered as he kissed up her spine to her neck.

Sakura shivered as his lips danced over her skin and his cock dragged over her pussy, only pushing her arousal higher and higher. She was nearly delirious with the need to have her aching hole filled and only Naruto could give it to her. Naruto brought his hand down on her ass again and Sakura tossed her head back, moaning through the gag covering her lips.

"Let's see just how much you really like this," Naruto muttered as he aligned himself with her opening. Sakura finally thought he was going to satisfy her need, but she should have known better. When Naruto told her he was going to do something he did it and he hadn't fulfilled his promise to spank her twenty times. He pushed his tip into her and sat there. Sakura groaned and tired to push back to take him in deeper but he gripped her hips, stilling her movements. Sakura's whine of frustration turned into one of pleasure when Naruto spanked her again.

Naruto groaned as Sakura's pussy tightened up around his tip, trying to milk his orgasm out of her. No matter how many times he experienced sex with Sakura it was amazing every time. "You like that don't you Sakura? You like being spanked like a naughty little girl." He smirked and slapped her ass again. Her kneeing moan pierced the air and he groaned, his hands flexing on her hips. "I can fucking feel how much you like being spanked. You're pussy is so tight."

Sakura groaned and tired pushing back against him again. Naruto spanked her again and again and again, driving her moans up an octave with each slap against her creamy skin. Naruto shuddered as her pussy contracted around his cock sharply, trying to suck him in deeper, begging him to fill her deep.

"Have you learned your lesson Sakura?" he asked, leaning over her, making sure his cock didn't go any deeper inside of her. He wasn't ready to reward her yet. She nodded her head swiftly, trying to convince him to sink his full length inside of her pussy. He chuckled against her neck, "Good girl," Naruto slammed his cock balls deep inside of her as he brought his hand down on her ass once last time, harder than all of the times before it. Sakura screamed as an orgasm tore through her.

Naruto held onto her hips and his restraint as he rode out the orgasm, slowly milking it from her as he thrust into her, rocking his body against hers. He pulled the gag, blindfold, and the rope off of her, slowly pulled out of her pussy and flipped her over on his back. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he stared down at her. She was simply the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, and he was more than happy that she was his. "Did you enjoy your punishment?" he asked, slowly slipping back inside of her tight wet heat.

Sakura purred in satisfaction, arching her hips to take him deeper. "Mhm," she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his tanned broad shoulders.

"Naughty girl," he whispered into her neck as he bit down softly on the skin. "You're not supposed to enjoy it, it's a punishment."

Sakura giggled and without warning tightened her muscles, making her pussy tighten up around his aching length. "Well, then why don't you punish me some more?"

Game over. Naruto's resolve flew out the window and he was suddenly slamming his throbbing cock into her tight pussy, driving in deep with long, thick, hard thrusts. Sakura moaned his name and dug her nails into his neck. He groaned, rolling his hips against hers, stretching her out and hitting all kinds of places inside of her. Sakura was in ecstasy and rapidly reaching another orgasm. This time she was determined to send Naruto over the edge with her. She wrapped one smooth creamy leg around his hips and used all of her power to flip them over. Pining his arms to the bed beside his head she smirked down at him.

Naruto chuckled and looked up at her, thrusting her hips up, making her bounce atop him. Sakura let her head fall back and moaned as she braced her hands on his chest and started to bounce up and down on his hard cock. "That's it Sakura, ride me hard," Naruto moaned, gripping her hips in his big hands, thrusting up to meet her thrusts, driving deeper into her body. Naruto sat up, coming face to face with her bouncing breasts. He captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, making Sakura ride him harder, taking him deeper.

Sakura ran her fingers into his hair, gripping the blonde locks in her hands, her breathing started to get erratic while ever exhale of breath was a high pitched moan.

Naruto growled and bared his teeth as his balls contracted sharply with the need to come deep inside of her. To mark her as his. He bit down on her shoulder, drawing blood as he snaked a hand down to her clit, rubbing the little nub furiously as he slammed up into her. Sakura screamed as she was sent over the edge, lightning flashing through her body as the orgasm ripped through her. He pussy contracted sharply around Naruto's hard cock and it sent him over the edge. He groaned, sucking on the blood coming from her shoulder to sooth the ache there as he emptied himself deep inside of her.

Falling back against the sheets Naruto pulled Sakura's small body against his as they both slowly floated back down from their blissful high. He kissed her head softly and ran his fingers through her soft pink locks. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Sakura smiled and cuddled in closer to his body. "I love you too Naruto, and from now on, I'll check the books out and come home."

Naruto chuckled, "Good, though I must admit, I really liked punishing you."

Sakura smirked and gripped his softening length in her lithe little fingers that knew how to stroke and touch him in all the right ways. "Hmm, well, maybe we can find another reason for you to punish me," she whispered against her neck.

Naruto smirked and rolled on top of her, content to spend the rest of the weekend making love to his beautiful, sexy, perfect girlfriend.


End file.
